My First Love
by Uchiha Nisa Chan
Summary: Hinata menyukai Naruto. Lantaran kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto yang tertuju padanya serta perlakuan baiknya. Lama kelamaan rasa tersebut berubah menjadi cinta. Apakah mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih?


Yuhuuu apa kabar minna-san? ^^

Nisa update fanfic baru nih :p

Untuk fanfic The Easy Way, sebentar ya. Naskahnya masih diketik :3 Kalau sudah selesai pasti diupdate kok mueheeh :3

Ano.. mau kasih tau. Sebenarnya cerita ini nggak dimaksudkan buat fanfic. Ini sebenarnya cerpen. Namun sayang, cerpen ini nggak lulus seleksi. Ya, Nisa kalah dalam ajang lomba nulis cerpen kemarin hehehe :") *pas pengumuman kecewa banget*

Jadi, daripada sayang. Jadi buntang (?) aja di laptop, mending Nisa update di fanfic kali ya, mungkin aja ada yang baca hehehe :")

Dan satu lagi, maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek :") T.T

Langsung aja ya…

Happy Reading :D

**My First Love**

**_Fanfiction wrote by Uchiha Nisa Chan_**

**Dislaimer : Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak jelas, dan kesalahan lainnya**

Banyak orang yang mengatakan apabila kita sudah beranjak dewasa, kita akan mengalami yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'. Aku pun penasaran bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Rasa yang membuat orang menjadi sangat bahagia sekaligus merasakan yang namanya kecewa. Saat cinta itu berpihak padamu, ia akan membuatmu terasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Namun, saat cinta tidak berpihak padamu, ia akan membuatmu merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Begitulah kata orang-orang. Menyukai lawan jenis, merasakan ada hal-hal yang aneh dan tak biasa saat kita berada di dekat orang tersebut. Dan merasakan hal yang aneh juga saat kita jauh dari orang tersebut. Aku, siswi kelas VIII di salah satu SMP Negeri di Konoha. Belum puber dan belum merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'. Ya, ini adalah masa-masa awalku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura yang ada di sampingku. Tangannya melingkari perutnya dengan wajah yang tampak kusut. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit perut.

"Kau sedang halangan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Ino yang duduk di depanku.

Aku memiliki 3 orang sahabat. Kemana-mana kami selalu berempat. Namun, bukan berarti kami tidak berteman juga dengan teman-teman lain. Ketiga temanku tersebut adalah Sakura, Ino, dan Temari. Sakura, teman sebangku ku tadi, sepertinya lagi-lagi ia mengalami hal yang sering dirasakan oleh remaja-remaja lain saat sedang haid, sakit perut. Sejujurnya aku jadi penasaran, sakit perut seperti apa yang melanda teman-temanku. Mereka bertiga semuanya sudah mengalami yang namanya 'haid' dan aku belum. Setiap kali mereka kedatangan tamu bulanan tersebut, sudah bisa dipastikan tingkah mereka akan sama seperti Sakura saat ini.

Bicara tentang 'pubertas' membuatku teringat tentang yang namanya 'cinta'. Lagi-lagi aku yang paling telat dari ketiga temanku tersebut. Sakura dan Temari telah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Bahkan Sakura telah pacaran. Temari, meski belum pacaran namun ia pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa ia sedang mengagumi seorang laki-laki yang ia yakini bahwa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ternyata memang benar kata orang-orang, cinta mampu membuatmu berubah. Seperti saat ini, semenjak Temari cerita padaku mengenai tambatan hatinya tersebut, ia menjadi terlihat lebih bersemangat dan selalu menebar senyum terutama saat berpapasan dengan pria yang ia ceritakan padaku tempo hari. Sedangkan Ino, meski ia tidak pernah cerita pada kami seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Temari, namun aku tahu bahwa temanku tersebut sekarang juga merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ini terlihat karena, ia sering ketangkap basah sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, melamun, menyukai lagu-lagu yang bertema kasmaran dan agak... Sedikit centil. Ia menjadi lebih suka dandan serta selalu memperhatikan penampilannya.

Aku jadi berpikir, apakah cinta itu datang saat kita telah puber? Atau bisa datang kapan saja meski kita belum dewasa. Ah cinta... Kau begitu misterius bagiku. Semua tentangmu menjadi misteri tersendiri bagiku. Entah kapan kau akan menghampiriku juga sama seperti kau menghampiri ketiga temanku tersebut atau remaja-remaja lainnya. Hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tahu...

Aku adalah siswi yang cukup rajin, belajar, menjalani hari-hari biasa layaknya seorang pelajar. Semua itu aku lalui selama hampir setengah semester. Dan saat pertengahan semester, aku mengalami 'pubertas' hahaha akhirnya, ternyata aku wanita normal *plakk :v

Dan benar dugaanku, aku merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'. Semenjak aku mengalami haid yang pertama, entah kenapa aku begitu yakin bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan merasa tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Hatiku bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat sederhana tersebut. Kalimat yang sangat biasa, namun kenapa dampaknya sangat luar biasa terjadi padaku. Aku tertunduk malu, pipiku rasanya sangat panas. Apa dia memperhatikanku? Batinku dalam hati. Aku termenung memikirkan kalimat yang disampaikan Anko-sensei siang tadi, saat les privat.

"Kata Naruto, Hinata itu kalau suasana kelas sedang berisik, ia tidak akan konsentrasi belajar. Tapi kalau suasana kelas tenang dan diam, ia akan konsentrasi belajar dan bisa fokus. Benar begitu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Anko-sensei.

"Em, mungkin... Tidak tahu juga sensei.." jawabku sekenanya. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Begitulah kalimat yang disampaikan Anko-sensei kepadaku yang disambut dengan sorakan dari teman-teman les privatku yang lain.

"Cieee perhatian banget" kata salah seorang temanku.

Aku jadi berpikir kok Naruto bisa bicara begitu pada bu Tuti. Aku aja gak kepikiran tentang konsentrasi belajarku dengan suasana kelas, kenapa bisa dia memperhatikan sedetail itu. Saat aku bercerita pada Sakura, Ino, dan Temari mereka mengatakan itu berarti bahwa Naruto perhatian padaku dan sering memperhatikanku. Buktinya dia tahu gerak-gerikmu di kelas kata Ino waktu itu.

Sebenarnya aku telah mengenal Naruto sejak kelas 1 SMP, kami sama-sama les Bahasa Inggris dengan salah seorang guru di sekolahku. Karin dan Shion yang mengajakku untuk les disana dan akhirnya bertemulah dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua telah kenal Naruto sejak SD karena mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama sedangkan aku tidak. Dan sekarang saat duduk di bangku kelas 2, ternyata aku sekelas dengannya. Awalnya aku biasa-biasa saja dengan Naruto, orangnya baik dan enak diajak ngobrol. Pertemanan kami pun semakin erat lantaran kami sekelas, telah mengenal sejak satu tahun yang lalu ditambah lagi ternyata kami mempunyai guru privat matematika yang sama meski belajarnya tidak barengan. Jadi saat belajar matematika, kami lebih nyambung.

Selama satu tahun itu tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa aku menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman. Aku menganggapnya biasa saja sama seperti yang lain. Ya, meskipun sejujurnya aku senang setiap kali kami bertemu dan jujur saja aku... Merasa 'agak nyaman' berada di dekatnya. Tapi semua itu aku anggap rasa nyaman biasa dan rasa bahagia biasa kepada seorang teman tidak lebih.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto menyampaikan kalimat tadi dengan Anko-sensei dan sampailah ke telingaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh terjadi pada diriku. Aku menjadi malu dan dadaku rasanya 'dag dig dug' sesuatu yang sangat jarang aku rasakan. Aku tidak mengerti ini.

Hal-hal yang aneh mulai terjadi padaku. Aku lebih sering melamun, memikirkan Naruto, sering melirik handphone berpikir siapa tahu dia menghubungiku menanyakan tugas-tugas sekolah, dan lebih sering mendengarkan musik ketimbang membaca buku. Aku tahu ini bahaya, jika aku terus-terusan begini nilaiku akan hancur. Buku cetak memang aku buka, berada di pangkuanku. Namun, kubaca hanya beberapa menit. Selanjutnya pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Selalu kembali teringat hal-hal apa saja yang aku lakukan dengan Naruto hari ini. Terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri. Begitulah terus menerus setiap hari.

Aku memasang earphone ke telingaku. Memutar lagu-lagu yang enak didengar. Ku hidupkan mode shuffle dan aku kembali membaca buku biologiku. Mataku memandang ke arah buku, namun pikiranku sibuk menikmati musik yang keluar dari earphone tersebut. Ya, aku pura-pura membaca buku, pura-pura belajar agar tidak kena marah mama dan papa. Saat sedang asik mendengarkan musik, aku mendengar suara Nikka Costa melantunkan lagu 'My First Love' playlistku memutar acak lagu tersebut! Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama lirik dalam bahasa Inggris itu.

_Everyone can see__  
><em>_There's a change in me__  
><em>_They all say I'm not the same__  
><em>_Kid I use to be___

_Don't go out and play__  
><em>_I just dream all day__  
><em>_They don't know what's wrong with me__  
><em>_And I'm too shy to say___

_It's my first love__  
><em>_What I'm dreaming on__  
><em>_When I go to bed__  
><em>_When I lay my head upon my pillow__  
><em>_Don't know what to do___

_My first love__  
><em>_He thinks that I'm too young__  
><em>_He doesn't even know__  
><em>_Wish that I could tell him what I'm feeling__  
><em>_'cause I'm feeling my first love___

_Mirror on the wall__  
><em>_Does he care at all__  
><em>_Does he ever notice me__  
><em>_Does he ever found___

_Tell me teddy bear__  
><em>_My love is so unfair__  
><em>_Will I ever found away__  
><em>_An answer to my pray__  
><em>_For my first love..._

Kok pas banget liriknya dengan keadaan aku saat ini? Batinku dalam hati. Aku bertanya-tanya apa Naruto adalah cinta pertamaku?...

Hujan mengguyuri Konoha hari ini. Akibatnya aku basah kuyup sesampainya di sekolah. Ketika aku tiba di depan kelas, belum begitu banyak murid-murid yang datang. Mungkin baru setengahnya. Aku berjalan masuk ke kelas.

"Loh Hinata-chan sudah datang?" Kata Naruto yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Sepertinya dia baru saja meletakkan tasnya di bangku dan hendak keluar menyusul teman-temannya yang duduk-duduk di bangku koridor.

"Kehujanan ya? Ya ampun basah sekali.." Matanya memperhatikan tubuhku dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ni pakai jaketku" dia melepas jaket yang sedang ia pakai.

"Tidak perlu Naruto-kun" Kataku menolak

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau sangat kedinginan. Lagian sudah tahu hujan kenapa tidak bawa jaket atau payung?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hujan turun saat aku sudah di jalan"

"Tapi kan cuaca pagi ini begitu mendung. Setidaknya kau bisa jaga-jaga Hinata-chan…"

"Beneran tidak perlu Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja. Pakai saja jaketnya, itu kan punyamu"

"Sudah jangan membantah"

"Tapi nanti Naruto-kun yang akan kedinginan..."

"Aku ini pria, lagipula lihat ini seragamku kering kan?"

"..."

"Beneran tidak apa-apa kok, pakai saja ya" Naruto tersenyum padaku seusai ia memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuhku yang sedikit menggigil.

"Yaudah deh, makasih ya" aku tersenyum membalas senyumannya.

"Yoi" dan dia pun pergi menyusul rombongan Sasuke yang sedang berkumpul di bangku koridor.

Aku menatap Naruto dari dalam kelas. Ia asik mengobrol dengan rombongan Sasuke dan Lee serta teman-teman yang lain. Tak jarang mereka tertawa, dan suara tawa yang paling besar adalah dia. Mulutnya menganga lebar dengan kedua lesung pipi serta genggaman tangan di depan mulutnya. Cara tawanya yang khas. Selalu tertawa dengan gaya seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ya, memang sebenarnya setiap hari dia seperti itu. Sangat jarang aku melihat suasana hatinya yang buruk, selalu terlihat ceria di setiap hari. Aku suka. Aku sangat suka pemandangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja rasa-rasa aneh tersebut muncul kembali. Detak jantung yang lebih cepat dan seperti ada desiran halus yang berasal dari dalam hati. Aku mendesah...

Semakin hari keadaanku semakin kacau. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Kadang senang, kadang juga sedih. Semakin hari aku semakin sadar bahwa aku mencintai Naruto-kun. Aku sayang padanya, ingin rasanya aku mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut nanti Naruto-kun akan menjauhiku. Lagipula dia adalah temanku, aku tidak mau pertemanan kami akan hancur lantaran keegoisan perasaanku. Ternyata jatuh cinta tidak selalu membawamu pada yang namanya kebahagiaan. Terkadang dia akan menyiksamu, menuntutmu untuk memendam rasa sukamu sendiri tanpa ada yang tahu. Aku pun sekarang sedikit malu jika berhadapan dengan Naruto-kun, mungkin pipiku memerah, aku selalu menunduk saat berhadapan dengannya. Ini salah satu caraku untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak mau dia tahu, karena aku tahu aku bukan wanita yang disukainya.

Naruto orang yang baik, sangat baik malahan mungkin itulah sebabnya aku menyukainya. Tapi kenapa harus dia? Bukankah masih banyak laki-laki lain yang juga sangat baik? Hal ini benar-benar membuatku risau. Karena sifatnya yang baik itulah, aku yakin dia pasti tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun termasuk aku. Kupikir, jika dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya, dia akan menjaga jarak denganku. Mengapa? Karena dia akan merasa bersalah lantaran tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Jadi, mungkin dia akan menghindar dariku sebisanya agar perasaanku itu hilang. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku ingin kami selalu seperti ini, dekat seperti ini. Bisa sebebas ini.. Namun apakah salah aku menyukai temanku sendiri?

Tapi, saat perasaanku tersebut kembali menyiksaku, rasanya aku ingin teriak di depan wajahnya bahwa aku menyukainya. Lihat wanita ini. Tapi sepertinya dia akan selalu menganggapku teman karena aku memang temannya.

"Hinata-chan, liat pr matematika dong.." ujar Naruto-kun dari bangkunya.

Namun aku masih sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Karena tidak aku tanggapi, mungkin aku yang terlalu serius, dia pun menghampiri mejaku dan duduk di sebelahku. Duduk di bangku Sakura, lalu ikut menulis apa yang aku tulis di kertasnya. Tiba-tiba saja seisi kelas bersorak.

"Waw.. Naruto.. Ciee…" begitulah seisi kelas mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan bengong melihat seisi kelas yang hampir semuanya memperhatikan kami berdua. Dan Naruto mungkin agak sedikit malu sekaligus tidak enak padaku, maka ia pun setengah berdiri tidak lagi duduk di bangku tersebut namun ia tetap menyalin pr matematika yang sedang kami tulis. Jantungku berdetak sangat kuat akibat kejadian itu. Tapi perasaanku berkecamuk antara senang dan gundah atau mungkin sedih. Senang karena kami digosipkan seperti itu. Sedih karena aku tahu kami berdua tidak mungkin bersatu. Naruto tidak mungkin menyukaiku, gadis biasa sepertiku. Wajahku pas-pasan dan tidak cantik. Mana mungkin kan dia menyukaiku? Tapi sifatnya yang baik padaku benar-benar membuatku meleleh.

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu sepi. Tentu saja karena ini masih jam istirahat. Aku ingin pergi ke kantin membeli minum, tenggorokanku rasanya begitu kering. Saat aku berjalan, aku melihat Naruto bersama para siswi dari kelas sebelah. Karena penasaran aku melambatkan langkah kakiku dan memasang telinga agar bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Naruto-san, kok bisa akrab dengan Hinata?" ujar Tenten siswi kelas sebelah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia kan…"

"Dia orang yang baik kok"

"Baik darimana? Sombong gitu.." siswi lain menyahut sambil memasang ekspresi tidak suka.

"Serius.. dia baik kok, kalian hanya belum mengenalnya saja"

"Ya justru itu, dia anak yang sangat sombong, angkuh tidak mau bergaul dan berteman dengan yang lain. Dia hanya mau bergaul dengan teman-temannya saja"

"Iya, bahkan saat berpapasan ia sama sekali tidak mau menyapa atau sekedar memberikan senyuman. Wajahnya datar aja, cuek banget sih"

"Padahal, sebenarnya kami ingin loh menyapanya. Siapa sih yang tidak mau berteman dengan siswi teladan seperti dia. Pintar, siapa tahu aja kita-kita bisa belajar bareng sama dia. Tapi melihat gelagat dia yang cuek banget, gak jadi deh. Kami jadi _ilfeel_, kesal juga sih kadangan"

Aku mematung mendengar ucapan dari siswi-siswi tersebut. Jadi begitu pemikiran mereka tentang aku? Memang banyak sih yang mengatakan kalau aku ini sombong dan jutek. Ada yang berkata langsung padaku, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik dengan temannya atau mengataiku dari belakang. Tapi hal yang semacam itu pasti akan terjadi komunikasi dari mulut ke mulut yang akhirnya ditangkap oleh telingaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantah, aku tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Bukannya aku sombong dan tidak mau berteman dengan mereka, hanya saja aku ini memang orang yang pendiam dan sulit bergaul. Tapi karena mereka yang terlalu nyolot dan sudah terlalu banyak yang beranggapan aku seperti itu, rasanya sangat sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

Atau sebenarnya bisa aku atasi seperti yang mereka minta hanya tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa, pikiranku memang memintaku untuk tersenyum tapi mulutku sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk membentuk senyuman. Alhasil setiap kali berpapasan dengan mereka aku hanya memandangnya saja dengan tatapan datar. Benar-benar tidak murah senyum ya? Uh, aku memang payah..

"Hinata-chan itu bukannya sombong tapi dia memang begitu jika dengan orang yang belum terlalu ia kenal. Dia tidak berani menyapa orang lain duluan sampai orang itu menyapanya duluan. Nanti kalau sudah kenal, kalian akan tahu sendiri kok dia seperti apa orangnya. Buktinya, lihat aja orang-orang di kelasku atau di kelasnya yang lama dia tidak seperti itu kan? Atau bisa kalian tanya deh dengan teman-temannya selain Sakura, Temari, dan Ino. Maksudku selain sahabat Hinata, temannya yang lain. Tanya pada mereka, tanya siapa kek tanya pada Karin, Shion atau yang lainnya. Teman yang cowok juga boleh. Tanya, Hinata itu orangnya seperti apa? Dia anak yang sombong bukan? Aku jamin deh, pasti mereka semua akan menjawab Hinata bukan anak yang sombong dan pasti akan banyak yang berpendapat dia teman yang baik"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto-kun. Hei dia membelaku dengan berkata yang baik-baik tentangku di depan siswi-siwi lain yang tidak sekelas denganku. Naruto orang pertama yang berkata benar tentang kesan pertamaku di mata orang lain. Aku bukan orang yang sombong tapi aku tidak berani menyapa orang lain duluan sebelum orang itu menyapaku terebih dahulu. Dia memahamiku? Batinku dalam hati. Ada perasaan bahagia menyeruak di dalam hatiku. Ah, Naruto-kun…... Seulas senyum terukir di wajahku.

Aku kembali ke kelas setelah menghabiskan teh gelas yang kubeli di kantin barusan. Koridor menjadi lebih sepi dan semua siswa maupun siswi telah kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Jam istirahat telah berakhir. Saat aku memasuki kelas, aku mampir sebentar ke meja Naruto yang berada di barisan paling depan dari barisan mejaku.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou" ujarku tersenyum.

"Buat apa?" katanya bingung.

"Pokoknya arigatou"

"Tidak bisa. Jelaskan dulu padaku. Memangnya aku telah melakukan apa?" ekspresi kebingungan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Namun percakapan singkat kami terpotong karena Kurinei-sensei telah memasuki kelas bersiap untuk melanjutkan persentasi tugas setiap kelompok. Aku pun kembali ke mejaku dengan ekspresi Naruto yang penuh tanda tanya. Ia memandangku sampai aku kembali duduk di bangkuku. Bahkan, sampai aku duduk pun ia masih menanyakan hal tadi. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak seolah-olah bertanya 'kenapa?' 'kenapa?' meminta penjelasan. Aku pun memberinya isyarat untuk menghadap ke depan, maka mau tidak mau akhirnya ia mengalah juga. Dibalikannya posisi tubuhnya ke depan, menghadap papan tulis.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian hari ini. Sungguh, semua yang ia lakukan membuatku bahagia. Rasa sukaku semakin hari pun semakin bertambah. Tadi saat bel pulang berbunyi dan semua murid telah meninggalkan kelas, ia kembali bertanya mengapa aku berterima kasih padanya. Aku jawab saja tidak apa-apa. Heran deh, Naruto-kun sangat ingin tahu dan seantusias ini.

Sampai saat ini, aku memang memahami perasaanku tapi tidak untuk perasaan Naruto. Aku sungguh dibuat heran olehnya. Dia baik padaku, memahamiku, memperhatikanku, bisa tahu hal-hal mengenaiku yang rasanya tidak pernah aku ceritakan padanya bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu. Sebenarnya apa maunya? Dia memang menganggapku hanya sebatas teman? Atau juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan? Jika aku berkata bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, itu karena dari semua sifat dan caranya memperlakukanku serta semua ucapannya tentangku yang tidak aku duga seperti siang tadi. Namun, jika aku berkata bahwa ia hanya menganggapku teman, itu karena memang hubungan kami tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia ingin mendekatiku layaknya hal yang akan dilakukan sebelum pacaran (PDKT). Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, aku tahu bahwa Naruto-kun adalah cinta pertamaku. Orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku tertarik pada lawan jenis. Dan hubungan kami pun terus seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dan menyukainya dalam diam tanpa ada kata 'pacaran'. Ya, kurasa cukup baik asalkan aku dan dia bisa selalu seperti ini, sedekat ini, sekarab ini.

**FINISH**

Hueee ceritanya jelek banget ya, pantes aja kalah T.T

Agak aneh juga tapi, POVnya bukan dari author dari sudut pandang Hinata. Menggunakan kata 'aku' (?)

Gomen ne, gomen. Kalau misalnya jelek banget (

Yang berkenan, review bisa kali ya? ;;) hehehehe


End file.
